It Was a Bad Idea
by Katrina Kenyon
Summary: Getting drunk at a bar where Charlotte King is sitting just a few feet away is never a good idea. Addison/Charlotte femslash


**It Was a Bad Idea**

It was a bad idea, a really bad idea. Spending any amount of time with Charlotte King was never a good thing. Something unpleasant always happened when Charlotte King was around. And that's what happened last night, only it wasn't so unpleasant. The parts that Addison could remember had felt kinda good.

Still getting drunk at a bar where Charlotte King was sitting just a few feet away was a bad idea. Because the next thing she knew, she was laying, naked, in a strange bed next to the prickly little blonde. Admittedly, she had snuck out that morning while Charlotte was still sleeping. Now she was just walking into Oceanside, wearing big dark sunglasses, hoping no one would notice she was still hung-over.

"Someone had a little too much fun last night," Naomi said as she entered the break room.

"Need coffee," she groaned.

Naomi chuckled and handed her the coffee pot. "Okay now spill," she told the redhead. "Was he hot? Was he good?"

"Uh," Addison replied and then took a huge gulp of coffee. "Well, that was a good talk. You know, I think I have a patient coming in soon."

She scurried out of the room and headed towards her office, with Naomi trailing behind.

"Addison!" Dell called from behind her.

She stopped and allowed him and Naomi to catch up with her. Naomi had paused, listening to what Dell had to say. "Your patient, Janine Thatch, is on her way to St. Ambrose for an emergency C-section."

Addison nodded and then rushed to St. Ambrose.

0oo0oo0

She was just scrubbing out of a successful cesarean. Mother and baby were both fine and she couldn't help but feel accomplished. Not bad for someone who had a killer headache. She finished washing up and then headed to the locker room.

It was empty when she got there. She quickly changed out of her scrubs and grabbed her purse. The door opened behind her and she didn't think anything of it. Then she turned around.

"Charlotte."

The blonde arched an eyebrow and walked past her to reach the top locker. "Didn't know you were here, Montgomery."

"Emergency C-section," she said casually as she watched the blonde open the locker.

Charlotte retrieved her lab coat and shrugged it on before facing her. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, each remembering the going-ons of the previous night.

"About last night." She began.

Charlotte put a hand up to stop her. "It never happened," the blonde said brusquely.

She looked a little unsure but answered, "Right." She paused and then, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It was just sex." Charlotte turned around and walked out mumbling, "God, you Oceanside people," on her way out.

0oo0oo0

Naomi wouldn't leave her alone until the redhead told about her wild night, so she lied and told Naomi it was some guy she was never going to see again. This seemed to satisfy her friend. She spent the whole week trying to avoid Charlotte, which really wasn't hard to do since the blonde was either downstairs in her practice or down the street at St. Ambrose, but as luck would have it she saw the blonde again that Friday.

Oceanside was near empty, mostly because it was after closing time, and she was just finishing up some paperwork for a C-section she did the other day. The paperwork was for St. Ambrose and she figured it was easier to just give it to the Chief of Staff directly rather than making the trip to hospital herself. And besides they were both adults, they could get past their…indiscretion and maintain a professional relationship.

She heard the click clack of heels heading towards her office and seconds later Charlotte appeared.

"Got the papers?" The blonde asked wearily.

She held out the file and Charlotte snatched it away from her and ended up dropping the folder, spilling its contents on the floor.

"Shit," the blonde cursed.

Addison watched the blonde bend down to pick the mess up and caught a flash of bright pink sneaking out above the top of her skirt.

"Nice thong," she commented.

Charlotte snapped up immediately and whipped around to glare at her. "Stop looking at my ass."

"Stop showing me your ass," she countered.

They stared at each other from across her desk. Charlotte's gaze grew a little more intense and something gleamed in the blonde's green eyes. Something like…lust? Addison wasn't sure.

"We probably shouldn't do it again," she said. "We're not even drunk."

"We could get drunk," Charlotte suggested.

She smiled. "Goodnight Dr. King."

Charlotte straightened the papers, gave her a smug smile once she found the redhead watching her again, and then left.

0oo0oo0

Addison was at the Blue Moon bar with the rest of the Oceanside gang. She was hanging out with Violet by the bar. Naomi was dancing with some guy she had just met, while Sam was watching her with a frown on his face. Dell and Pete were standing around Cooper watching him down a few shoots in an attempt to forget the blonde he dumped a few weeks ago. It was obvious that Charlotte was still eating away at him.

"Poor guy," Violet said from beside her. She assumed she was talking about Cooper. "She destroys people. That's what she does. I don't know what he saw in her in the first place. She's not even capable of human emotion," the therapist said vehemently.

Violet obviously loved him, Addison thought, but she wondered if the therapist was _in _love with him.

"You should go dance with him," she suggested. "Dancing doesn't give you a major hangover in the morning."

Violet looked over again and then determinedly made her way over to Cooper. Addison smiled. She was a good matchmaker. She set her empty glass down on the bar and headed towards the bathroom. Amazingly there were no lines. She breezed by the sinks, almost to the stalls and then paused. Sitting on the sink counter, next to an empty wineglass, was Charlotte.

The blonde wore a depressed expression on her face and stunning short black dress on her body.

"What are you doing in here," Addison asked, perplexed.

"Cooper's out there," Charlotte said simply.

"You didn't want him to see you," She said while hopping up onto the countertop.

The blonde nodded miserably.

She really didn't like seeing Charlotte this way. Charlotte was strong and fiery, not sad and mopey. She sighed and wrapped an arm around the blonde, who surprisingly leaned into her.

"You know what would make you feel better?"

"Sex?" Charlotte said hopefully, moving her small slim hand to Addison's thigh.

She chuckled and removed Charlotte's hand. "How many of those have you had," Addison asked, eyeing Charlotte's empty wineglass.

"A lot."

"Come on let's get you out of here. There's a way better place we could be," she said while helping Charlotte to her feet. Charlotte stumbled a little, but she caught the blonde and put her in the upright he position again.

"Thanks," Charlotte said as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What are friends for?" She said as she herded Charlotte out the door.

0oo0oo0

"This is the way better place we could be?" Charlotte asked her incredulously, apparently sobering up. She had brought Charlotte back to her house, where they were out back sitting in the sand.

She nodded as she kicked off her sandals and placed them next to Charlotte's killer heels.

"It's the beach Montgomery. I see it every day."

Normally she wouldn't have the patience to deal with the blonde, but tonight, with a few drinks in her system, she could. She sighed and looked out into the distance seeing nothing but dark water illuminated by the light of the moon. Charlotte was fidgeting beside her and she wondered if the blonde was having trouble sleeping again. Charlotte was always twitchy and jumpy when she was sleep deprived.

"Relax Charlotte," she said while wrapping both arms around the blonde and pulling her close. "Close your eyes and just listen to the waves."

After a few minutes of trying to wriggle out of her arms Charlotte finally settled in her embrace, resting her cheek against the redhead's shoulder.

"Thanks," the blonde said after a moment of silence.

"No problem."


End file.
